Oh, Joy!
by tricksk8er
Summary: She's coldblooded and ruthless. Her parents and brother died. She's got no where left to go except an orphanage. She doesn't want that. She took her brother's place. She tells the gang that she's him. She tells them that she knew their parents. They let her stay. How much pain will she cause them when she leaves?


**Hi guys! Before I start the story I want to thank Retro Soul, my amazing beta, for helping me. And if this story becomes famous and I become a trillion-air, I promise to share the profit 50-50. **

**Anyways, I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The sky was stained a blood red and the clouds looked like pink paint unevenly smeared across a canvas. Cool summer breezes cause some fallen leaves on the sidewalk to twirl into the air. It was a peaceful afternoon, with the sound of husbands coming home, children playing in the yard and friends walking to the bars. I straighten my back and pulled a strand of my newly shortened brown hair behind my ears. My feet ached from the walking, my eyelids drooping from the exhaustion. I groaned when I was reminded of my homeless condition. I had no more than three bucks in my pocket, and no other belongings then what I have on me right now.

On the green grass of the park nearby was an unmoving heap of black. My eyebrow raised subconsciously with curiosity and of course my feet started walking in that direction. Dragging my tired feet closer, I could see the who the passed out person was; a male kid. I shrugged as I crouched down to examine him. He had greasy hair and old clothes, some parts were obviously ripped from a fight, and any skin his clothes revealed were covered with blue and purple bruises. His lips were cut and his breathing was really slow. I felt his pockets and nearly giggled when I fished out a wallet. It was one of those old black leather ones that folded together. I opened it and saw pieces of green. I smiled. Bingo.

Yelling started from behind me and I could feel the ground vibrate slightly from the angry foot steps that charged towards where I was. Squinting my eyes to figure out why they would be running towards me, I finally realized what I was doing: I looked like a dirty homeless (which sadly I _was_ at the moment), I was crotched beside a beaten up, passed out boy, flipping through a wallet. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity and carelessness but the people coming towards me were really close. _Think fast_, I told myself, raking my brain for a excuse as to why I was in such a position, _think fast_. Do I want to run? No, these people could catch me. So I stood up and ran towards them. I started yelling.

"Help," I screamed at the man, I identified, who looked confused for a moment. "This kid is passed out cold!" Wallet, wallet, wallet; what to do with it? I held it up, into the man's face. "No ID." I was so proud of myself for coming up with such an awesome excuse, and was enjoying the guy and his buddies' confusion at the turn of events. Sucker. There were three guys in total: a buff looking man no more than twenty five years old, a cute blondish brown teenager who was examining the beaten up boy, and there was another boy with rust colored hair and long side burns. **  
**

"It's Ponyboy," one of the guys said, the cute blonde one, identifying the boy who they must have been looking for. They all breathed a sigh of relief and helped the said guy put _Ponyboy_ onto his back. What a ridiculous name. Yes, it was, but these boys looked a bit richer than me, so I don't think I can complain much.

They started walking back, to their house I'm guessing. I started to follow, asking the really handsome blonde if he needed help, which he declined. Their house was quite close and soon they were walking through their door. I stopped, pretend to look uncertain until Muscles walked over.

"Thank you, for uh, trying to get help for my brother." It came out uncertain, because I did not actually help. But I think it's because he thinks it's the 'though that counts' are something like that. If only.

I shrugged. "No problem, I'm Joe." As we shook hands and he introduced himself as Darry, I noticed a picture frame on a table. In it was a happy couple on their wedding day. The names Mary and Darryl Curtis were imprinted onto a paper that was stuck to the wall, followed by the words 'may you rest in peace'. Bingo... again. That couple most likely were his parents since he looked like the owner of the house. They most likely past away. I let my hand slip from his grip. I walked inside as if dumbfounded, towards the table. This was gonna be easy.

"No way," I murmured loud enough for the three (and one unconscious) boys to hear. I turned around to face Darry. "Darry? As in Darry _Curtis_?" Please be right, I begged fate, please let me be right. Darry's eyes bugged out, as he nodded slowly. "Your parents died? Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died? I am so sorry! I had no idea!" Take it down a notch, I told myself, I was sounding girly. "Joe Alonzo? Do you remember me? My parents came to visit a few times, when I was smaller," I explained to him, lying smoothly.

"I-I don't remember you," he mumbled, still dumbfounded from this new piece of false information. But he seemed convinced. The blonde stood up though, smiling like a jack-o'-lantern on Halloween.

"Golly, you knew our parents?" He asked, which I respond with a nod. Our talking was starting to wake Ponyboy up, and I acted ashamed.

"Aw, I'm sorry for intruding, here's the kid's wallet," I said and passed it to Darry and started walking out the door. Five, four, three, I started the count down. Two. One.

"Do you have a place to stay at?" The blonde asked, I smiled and turned around.

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"I couldn't possibly do that." I was a memory of their parents that they wanted to have. Suckers.

"'Course you can, we insist, you knew our parents, we're friends already," Darry said. Jackpot.

"Thank y'all so very much."

* * *

**Soooooo? What do you think? Review!**


End file.
